Drabble Maniac
by Aquade
Summary: A series of drabbles designed to make you laugh, smile, cry, etc. Chapters are divided into ten, some with friendship, others, pairings, everyday life, etc. "Eat it! Eat it!" "I'm still at lost as to how I managed to get roped into this."
1. Everyday Drabbles

**So, I decided I'd write some drabbles during my free time, so here you are! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own the drabble ideas.)**

**These are purely just for laughs. No birds, mammals, reptiles, amphibians, insects, or humans were hurt in the making of this.**

* * *

**1\. Puppy Eyes**

"Please, Kowalski? Just this one time?" pleaded Private, clasping his hands together. "I promise to be good and follow all your instructions."

Kowalski sighed, rolling his eyes at the youngster's puppy eyes. "Fine. But just this once."

Private beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He climbed up the ladder to wait for the scientist.

Kowalski groaned, covering his eyes with a flipper and shaking his head slowly. "Is it just me or are his eyes irresistible?"

Skipper scoffed. "I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one affected."

Private poked his head back down. "Kowalski? Are you coming?"

**2\. Broccoli**

"Eat it! Eat it!" Both Skipper and Rico chanted.

Kowalski looked at the broccoli in distaste. "I'm still at lost as to how I managed to get roped into this."

Private looked up at Kowalski. "Come on, Kowalski."

Narrowing his eyes at the foul vegetable, Kowalski inched his fork towards his mouth and took a bite. Private waited with baited breath for Kowalski's reaction. After the taste of cheese, Kowalski reached the broccoli and…..

Spat it out – right in Private's surprised face –before rushing to the bathroom, holding his beak shut.

Skipper raised a brow. "Well, that was a fail."

**3\. Tug of War**

"Pull, men!"

The penguins strained with the effort. The other team consisted of the lemurs, Marlene, and the chimps. Skipper had been confident of his team's victory, but even the blind could see they were on the brink of losing.

"I'm sliding!" yelled Private, trying to find a foothold on the floe.

Skipper's eyes darted towards him before heaving on the rope. "Rico! Kowalski! We have got to buy Private some time!"

Marlene looked at the struggling penguins excitedly. "Come on, guys! They're almost across!" She yanked on the rope.

The penguins, surprised, slid all the way into the water.

**4\. School Exercise**

"Skipper, I don't grasp the importance of this exercise."

The scientist was currently balancing on a chair with Private on the other end. Rico stepped onto the now-empty paper, bent down to pick the mat, and handed it to Kowalski.

Skipper grinned at him. "It's to strengthen teamwork, Kowalski! I saw a bunch of eighth-graders doing this during their gym class. The message is so clear!"

Kowalski wasn't certain whether he should be offended by the fact that they were doing an exercise for schoolchildren. Unfortunately, Private fell off at that moment. Skipper blew his whistle. "Back to the beginning!"

**5\. 5 Liters**

"Is everything set, Kowalski?"

The lieutenant checked the objects present. "We're ready for our movie marathon, Skipper. Just waiting for Private to come in with the Sprite."

"Can somebody help me here?" Private called down, halfway down the ladder.

The two joined the boy topside. Kowalski took a step backward at the sight. "What is that, Private?"

"It's a bottle of Sprite. Just like you told me to get," replied Private.

Skipper face-flippered. "When I told you to get a bottle of Sprite, Private, I did _not _want you to get the largest one."

"So, not the five-liter one?"

"No."

**6\. Space Unicorn**

"When is it going to stop, Kowalski?" moaned Skipper, unsuccessfully covering his ear holes.

The scientist was sitting in front of him with a pained expression. "I hypothesize it will stop when he eventually gets bored of the tune, sir."

Rico shook his head vehemently. "No!"

Skipper nodded, frowning. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, soldier. I have that silly 'Space Unicorn' song stuck in my head 24/7 right now."

Kowalski whimpered, placing his head between his flippers. "How did he even find that song in the first place?"

Skipper glared at the wall. "From some kid who was watching it."

**7\. Answers (Humanized)**

"Pencils down, class."

Private glared at the quiz in front of him. It was one thing to attend a Christian school but it was another to have every other question talking about the Bible. He hurriedly scribbled down the last answer before handing it in. "Here you go, sir."

The teacher walked back to the front of the class, briefly scanning through the papers. It was a tradition that the teacher picked the funniest answers to read aloud. "We've got a winner, class. 'The metric system is based on the powers of _God_'."

The class roared as Private turned red.

**8\. Card Reader**

"I found it!" exclaimed Kowalski triumphantly. "My old blueprints!"

It was a 'spring cleaning'/ 'assessment' day for the inventor – a day where he dug up his old blueprints from the 'blueprints' box and improved them. The penguin walked with the 16 GB card in his flipper to his computer. After five minutes of searching, Kowalski was finally faced with a brick wall – his computer had nowhere to plug the chip in.

He frantically searched through his box of electronics, coming up empty-handed. At last, he exited the lab, looking for his friend. "Rico! Do you have a operational card reader?"

**9\. Testing Failure**

"Skipper! It's malfunctioning!" yelled Private from the seat of the plane.

Skipper cursed, clenching his flippers. "You ask Kowalski to make improvements, and he designs something that threatens your life!" He looked up at the spinning plane. "You've got to jump, Private!"

"With all due respect, sir, _are you insane_?"

"Trust me! I'll catch you!"

"I sure hope so, sir!" With one last uncertain look, Private jumped.

Skipper moved backwards slowly, trying to gauge where Private would land. He placed a webbed foot back. Then another. Until….

His foot met with air.

The two penguins tumbled down into the pond.

**10\. Beanbag**

Private gulped as Skipper tossed him the beanbag. The young penguin was not great at catching. He reached forward and…. caught it. Private looked down in wonder. _I love this beanbag._

He threw it perfectly back. _Yes, this has to be my favorite object as of now._

Private bent low to catch the bag yet once more. He could not prevent a grin from spreading to the rest of his face. _Either I'm having the best day ever, or this beanbag has some magical properties._

Skipper smiled at Private's joy. It would appear that the soldier was enjoying this exercise.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter of drabbles. If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM, and I'll see what I can do about it! [Please Note: I don't do slash, though. Pairings, I'm fine with. Fluff and friendship too.]**

_Notes:_

2\. Broccoli - a spin off from Cheese, Please

3\. Tug of War - A version of this actually happened to me. XD

4\. School Exercise - My class played a game similar to this during gym class before.

5\. 5 Liters - According to my Brazilian/German friend, they actually sell these in Brazil. I'm not sure about America, but let's just pretend, all right? XD

6\. Space Unicorn - There's actually a video called this. Just search it up on Youtube. My brother showed it to me.

7\. Answers (Humanized) - This happened to my class before. I have nothing against Christianity, in fact, I'm one myself. This is just for laughs.

10\. Beanbag - Happened to me in PE. I now officially love that beanbag as well. XD

**And, that's all the notes for today. Stay tuned!**


	2. Skilene Drabbles

**Yay! Update!**

**Here's a bunch of Skilene Drabbles, as the chapter title says. If you don't like this pairing, feel free to skip ahead to the next one. Otherwise, enjoy and have fun! Most of these chapter's are mild Skilene, or when they didn't tell each other their feelings yet.**

**Warning: I've never written any love scenes before as well, so I hope these aren't too bad.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any characters/locations/etc belonging to the show. What I _do _own is all these plot bunnies, though.)**

* * *

**1\. Looks**

The penguins were performing their usual cute-and-cuddly routine. "I call belly slide duty!" chirped Private, already sliding on the ice floe.

Kowalski and Rico exchanged a glance. "We have a new water routine we want to try out, sir."

Skipper smirked at his teammates. "Go ahead, boys."

He subtly stole a look at the otter's habitat, where Marlene was performing on her waterslide.

"Mommy, look. That penguin keeps looking at the otter. Maybe he likes her!" a young child said.

Skipper blushed, hoping nobody else heard that. So much for subtle.

"And that otter looks at him too!"

Skipper grinned.

**2\. Roller-skating**

Marlene gulped nervously, trying on her new skates. Taking a deep breath, she pushed away from the railing….. and promptly slid down the hill. "Gahh!"

Perhaps starting from the top of something wasn't such a good idea.

The otter turned to the right, trying to stop herself. It was no use, the force of gravity was too strong. She looked up ahead. "Look out!"

Skipper was knocked over. He landed on the bottom, with her on top. Smirking, Skipper raised a brow. "Going somewhere, Marlene?"

She blushed, aware of their current position. Maybe she should go roller skating more often….

**3\. Clear as Glass**

Skipper sighed, gazing at the otter's habitat. Marlene was probably inside, getting ready for dinner. If only he could get a glimpse of her…

The patter of webbed feet alerted him to another's presence. "You like her, don't you?"

The leader spun around to see a smug look on the scientist's face. "W-Wha? No, I don't. What makes you say that?" He turned red.

"It's no use denying it, Skipper." Kowalski took a seat beside him on the ice floe. "We've known each other for a long time. I can read your emotions as if I were looking through glass."

**4\. Picture Perfect**

"Marlene! Want to take a group picture with us?" Private asked.

Marlene looked up, smiling. "Sure! Why not?"

The boy grinned, gathering everyone up. "You can stand beside Skipper!"

The otter hoped her emotions did not betray her as she took her place beside the penguin commander.

Private set the timer on the camera before running to his spot. "Everyone get ready!"

A second before the camera clicked, Marlene felt Skipper's flipper around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled widely at the camera, slightly leaning against Skipper. She had to ask Private for a copy of the picture later.

**5\. Like A Weed**

"Skipper! Do you need something?"

The penguin looked down nervously, surprising Marlene. "I-I have something to tell you."

She placed down her brush, closing the space between them. "What?"

Skipper took a deep breath. "W-when I first met you; I thought you were a weed."

Marlene raised a brow. "Okay…."

"But a weed is just a plant whose virtues haven't been discovered. When I knew you better, I realized you weren't a weed but a beautiful flower."

She smiled. "You're not very good at complimenting a lady, are you?"

He hung his head. "Not really."

"I love you too, Skipper."

**6\. No Reason**

"So, Skipper, any reason for your impromptu visit?" she asked, placing a paw on her boyfriend's muscular chest.

Skipper felt a chill go down his back. "No reason, except to see my favorite girl," he smirked, drawing her closer.

Marlene smiled at him. "Touché." She traced a pattern on his feathers – feeling him shiver and sigh in contentment – before pulling away, leaving him wanting more.

A whimper escaped Skipper's beak. "Marlene," he whined. "Don't tease me."

She laughed. "But Skipper," she replied. "You're so fun to tease."

He grabbed her and pressed his beak against her lips. "Still think so?"

**7\. Right Now**

Marlene looked at the mirror. Today was going to be the day she told Skipper her feelings. Right now. She dove into her pond and jumped out just in time to see a penguin before she landed on something. "Skipper! I'm so sorry!"

She scrambled off him, blushing madly. This was not what she had in mind…. Skipper chuckled, getting up. "No harm done. I actually came here to tell you something."

He looked down suddenly shy. Marlene did too. "I have something to say as well. How about we do it simultaneously?"

"In three, two, one."

"I love you."

**8\. Time Period**

Marlene groaned. A friend had once said a crush lasted for four months before you were in love. Her crush on a certain penguin had gone for a year now! It was no use. She had fallen head-over-heels for her neighbor.

In the same zoo swam a penguin leader. Skipper shook his head as he flew through the water. He jumped up. "I can't be falling for Marlene, can I?"

"Ah, but you are," he answered himself.

Skipper growled, banging his head. A voice behind him chuckled. "You know you're truly in love when you start talking to yourself, Skipper."

"Zip it, Kowalski."

**9\. Doesn't Take a Genius**

"Kowalski? Does Skipper like anyone?"

Kowalski looked up from his experimentations to see a tensed Marlene. _Looks like one of them was finally cracking…_ he thought before smiling. "Why do you want to know, Marlene?"

She tried to shrug it off. "Oh, no reason."

"Well, he does seem to be smitten with someone," replied Kowalski vaguely, curious as to how Marlene would react.

The girl's disappointment was evident. "Oh."

Taking pity on her, Kowalski placed a flipper on the mammal's shoulder. "It doesn't take a genius to know it's you, though."

"Wait, what?"

"He likes _you_, Marlene."

Marlene grinned widely.

**10\. Dream Come True**

"You know, Marlene, I had a dream I wished would come true once," Skipper said nonchalantly, his flipper around his love as they watched the stars.

The couple was currently situated on top of a hill on a moonlight picnic. The stars were shining brightly tonight, almost as if they were putting on a brilliant light display just for them. "Oh?" questioned Marlene, leaning against his chest while rubbing circles on his flipper. "What happened to the dream?"

He smirked. "It came true."

"Really?" She raised a brow.

"Yes. In fact, it's happening right now." With that, he kissed her.

* * *

**Review!**

**If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM! I don't take slash; but I do take pairings, friendship, family, fluff, etc.**


	3. Friendship Drabbles

**Don't you just love writing sprees?**

**Anyway, here are a bunch of friendship drabbles within the team only. No matter how close they seem, it is just _friendship,_ kay? Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor do I own anything related/from that show. I only own these plot bunnies.**

* * *

**1\. Bullies (Humanized)**

Private lay curled up on the ground, shaking with fear even though the bullies had left. Tears streamed down his cheeks despite the fact that his eyes were squeezed shut. _What had I ever done to them? _he thought.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to curl up even tighter, hands moving to protect his head. Private heard a sigh. "Private?"

It was Rico. The boy uncurled himself and hugged his teammate, surprising the older student. Rico smiled sadly and patted his back. "There. There."

The teen sometimes wished he arrived fast enough to protect Private from the bullies.

**2\. Lost**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Private stated bluntly.

Skipper scoffed. "Of course not!" He took out a map. "See? We're two miles stray of our destination."

"I don't see anything."

"Well, of course you don't! It's too far away to see anything yet!"

"Skipper, we're heading back to _New York_."

"You just can't see it because it's behind the mountains."

"We're in the middle of a plain. There are no mountains."

Private sometimes hoped that Skipper would just admit that they were wrong so that they could find somewhere to bunk down for the night before trying again the next morning.

**3\. Shared**

Rico frowned, watching Kowalski work on his latest project. Skipper had taken Private on a small mission, and the scientist had stayed up for two nights now, taking advantage of their leader's absence. Time to drag him from his science.

Rico grabbed Kowalski's flipper, ignoring his friend's agitated objections. Once topside, Rico threw Kowalski into the water before launching himself in. Kowalski came up spluttering before he glared at Rico. "What was that for?"

"Fun," Rico replied.

"I don't see why I had to join."

"Sharing makes it better."

Kowalski sighed, giving in. "All right then."

Rico smiled. Mission Accomplished.

**4\. Yet Again (Humanized)**

Skipper sighed as Rico was led once again to the principal's office. He knew his friend was merely trying to protect Private, but if this kept going, Rico was about to be kicked out. Kowalski looked up and met Skipper's eyes. The scientist was comforting Private. Even though school was out, Rico was still going to serve detention.

Skipper nodded at Kowalski before sneaking towards the detention room, planning to accompany Rico. He snuck in quietly. Rico looked up in surprise before harshly whispering. "Are you insane? You're going to get in trouble!"

Skipper snorted. "For what? Sneaking into detention?"

**5\. One More Chance**

"I'm sorry, Kowalski!" cried Private. "Please give me one more chance!"

Kowalski stared in horror at his spilled potion, then at the devastated penguin. His expression of shock morphed into one of anger. "How could you, Private? You know I worked on that for two months!"

The younger penguin cowered, clutching his lunacorn doll tighter. He looked up with big eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to do it!"

Kowalski glared for a minute longer before softening. He just couldn't stay mad at Private. "It's all right, Private. I know you didn't mean it."

**6\. That's Why I'm Here, Right?**

"Thanks for doing this, Skipper."

Skipper smirked. "That's what friends are for, right?" He wrapped the thin paper around the flowers.

Kowalski smiled. "Still, you didn't have to help me win Doris's heart." The penguin tied the string to the paper before attaching it on the card.

The leader rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "Oh, I'd do _anything _to stop your moping around in the HQ. We both know this is not going to work anyway."

Kowalski frowned at Skipper's negative attitude, but deep down, the scientist knew that Skipper cared about him like a brother. "Whatever you say, Skipper."

**7\. Count on Me (Humanized)**

Kowalski looked up at the stage with fear. Any minute now, and they would announce his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do well, Kowalski," said Skipper.

They were all there – Skipper with his usual smirk and pride in his eyes, Rico with a confident grin and a thumbs-up, as well as young Private smiling as widely as he can while looking at Kowalski with admiration.

Kowalski felt better. No matter how well his speech turned out, the young man was sure that his team would be right beside him every step of the way.

**8\. Art**

"What are you painting, Rico?" asked Private, peeking at the canvas.

"Nuh uh!" the penguin covered the drawing up.

Private pouted. "Why not?"

Rico smiled. "Surprise."

Private sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to see anything soon. He had turned back to the TV for ten minutes before there was a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

Rico was standing there, a wide grin on his face. "Ta da!" He showed Private the masterpiece.

The drawing consisted of the two of them – Rico getting ready to blow a car up with Private trying to stop him. Private laughed at the memory.

**9\. Love for Explosions**

"Stand down, Rico," ordered Skipper.

The weapons specialist groaned, lowering the weapon. "No kaboom?"

Skipper shook his head. "Sorry, amigo. But no."

Rico pouted, swallowing the rocket launcher before following his leader back to the zoo. Skipper smiled sadly, seeing Rico's disappointed expression. He knew the penguin loved explosions, but it was just too dangerous. Skipper stopped before smiling. "Rico, come here."

Fifteen minutes of walking later, and the two reached an old warehouse. Skipper typed in a code before leading Rico inside to a surprisingly state-of-the-art weapons testing room. "Here you go, my friend. Explode all you want here."

**10\. Checkmate**

Kowalski frowned narrowing his eyes. He moved his bishop, threatening Skipper's king. "Check."

What he didn't expect, however, was Skipper's knight eating his bishop. "Tsk. Tsk. Kowalski, you should have seen that coming!"

The scientist frowned, eating Skipper's knight. "Check again."

A rook killed his knight. "Check," stated Skipper.

Kowalski couldn't help but smile before eating Skipper's rook with his queen. "I believe that's checkmate, Skipper," he said.

Skipper examined the board with a critical eye before smiling grudgingly. "Congratulations, Kowalski. You've won."

Yes, there was nothing more stimulating, or rewarding, than playing a game of chess with his leader.

* * *

**So there you have it! **

**Review!**

**[If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM! I don't take slash; but I do take pairings, friendship, family, fluff, etc.]**

**~Thanks for reading!~**


	4. Hoboken Drabbles

**Yay! Update! Starring: the Hoboken Animals! As always, enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor anything related to the show. I only own the plotlines.]**

* * *

**1.****Iceland Puffin**

"We've got readings in Sector C, Skipper," reported Kowalski.

Skipper glanced up, confused. "Sector C is our snow cone storage." He shrugged. "Well, come on, men. Let's get moving."

The four arrived at the sector to see the door blown open. Skipper walked in. "What the–" he paused. "Hans?"

The puffin looked up, beak covered in purple-colored ice. "Um, I can explain…."

Skipper raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, I was trying my flipper at being an Iceland puffin."

Skipper tied the villain's flippers. "Nice try, Hans, but choose someone else's sugary delight to eat next time, kay?"

**2\. ****Take That!**

"Ah! Guys, you've got to help me!" Clemson hid behind the penguins.

"Clemson?" exclaimed Skipper. "What in the name of General Shingin's sword are you doing here?"

"I was running away from him!" Clemson pointed at Savio, slithering towards them.

The snake hissed. "Come back here, you food-freer!"

At that moment, Julien walked by. Seeing his almost kingdom-taker, the lemur immediately jumped on the floe, kicking the other lemur into the snake's path. "Hah! You'll never to be stealing my kingdom again!"

Skipper face-flippered. "Nice work, Ringtail!" he mumbled. "Now we have to go rescue him!"

Julien blinked. "You're welcome?"

**3\. ****Bad Habits**

"No! You cannot do that!" argued Hans. "I'm tired of cleaning after you!"

Rhonda huffed. "Well, it's not my fault I'm staying at your habitat until mine is fixed. Nor is it my fault that my cover during my mission to infiltrate the penguins' HQ became a habit!"

"It's a bad habit! Get rid of it!"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying bad habits die hard?"

Skipper looked away from the screen. "Not bad, Kowalski. Installing cameras in Hoboken to check on our enemies was brilliant!"

Kowalski grinned smugly. "Well, I do have my moments."

"Yeah. Just not very often."

**4\. ****The Snake and the Squirrel**

"Fred! Please come down from there!" pleaded Private. "Or something bad is going to happen."

"Oh, for goodness's sake," mumbled Skipper. "Just tell him he's going to get eaten by Savio!"

"I can't!" Private whispered. "I'm afraid it will startle him, and then he's going to fall to his death!"

Kowalski resisted the urge to slap him. "Private, open your eyes! He's having _tea _with Savio."

Private pouted. "I know, right? How come he never invited me to have tea?"

Both of the older penguins face-flippered. "Private, just tell him the truth!"

"But what if—"

"Rico will catch him!"

**5\. ****Flame Rekindled**

"Lulu's back!" informed Rico, sliding the periscope back to place.

Kowalski tilted his head. "Lulu? Phil's old simian flame?"

Private looked up. "You never told me what that meant, by the way."

Kowalski fidgeted. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Private shrugged. "Okay, then. So in a week?"

"Uh," Kowalski hesitated. "Why not?"

Skipper rolled his eyes, pulling the periscope back down before widening his eyes. "Wow. I guess even long distance relationships do work."

"What do you mean?" asked his lieutenant.

Skipper turned the periscope to him. "See for yourself. I think the flame between those two just rekindled."

**6\. ****How Did We….?**

"Skipper?" asked Private, hanging upside down. "How did we end up here again?"

The penguin commando frowned, in the same situation. "I think one of our enemies have finally caught us….."

Surprisingly, the lemurs jumped out. "We were to be doing that!" said Julien happily. "And you didn't even see us!"

Unfortunately, the door was kicked open right then, revealing Hans. "Well, looks like my work's cut out for me."

Skipper glared at Julien. "Now, you see what happens when you interrupt us?"

"It would have been happening anyway!"

Skipper swung side-to-side. "But we would still have two men free!"

**7\. ****I'm Not Even Gonna Ask**

"I'm going to go check on the Hobokeners," informed Skipper. "I still don't trust them."

Private sighed. "But Skipper, they're going to be here for the rest of the week!"

"Which is why I need to keep an extra eye on them." The penguin left the conversation on that note.

Skipper waddled to Savio's habitat, pausing to make sure the air vents were sealed. He pushed open the doors and froze, staring at the sight in front of him: Savio stuck halfway through the feeding vent with Rhonda pulling on him. Skipper shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask."

**8\. ****America**

"I am to be demanding an explanation for this!" yelled Julien angrily.

Clemson rolled his eyes, looking at the other villains. "He's been going on for hours! Can I duct tape him _now_?"

The puffin pouted. "I wish you could, but unfortunately, none of us brought any duct tape with us."

Julien gasped. "What? You are wanting me to _not _talk? I was to be thinking we had the freedom of speech! I thought this was France!"

"America!" corrected the other animals exasperatedly.

Skipper looked back at the Hobokeners. "Please, just duct tape or gag him before I go mad!"

**9\. ****This Is Safe?**

Skipper eyed the villains distrustfully. "I'm warning you again. _Don't _even think of double-crossing us!"

Hans rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't dream of it, Skipper."

Clemson nodded. "Yeah. Now are we getting out of here or what?"

Private looked at the twenty-story high drop. "Are you sure this is safe, Skipper?"

The penguin nodded, handing him a clothes hanger. "Yes, now go!" He pushed Private off.

Clemson took a spot next to him. "Tsk. Tsk. You should be softer on the kid."

"Uh huh," added Hans. "Who knows how his feelings are affected!"

Skipper growled at them. "Stop criticizing me!"

**10\. ****Never!**

"Kowalski, I seem to recall saying that I was _never _doing this. Care to inform me why I'm going against my word?" asked Skipper sarcastically.

"It's for the good of Manhattan!"

The four were currently having a picnic at the harbor with none other than Hans. Hans grinned. "Isn't this just the best?"

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Skipper, the same moment Private nodded.

"Oh, yes," agreed Private. "This certainly beats fighting. Plus, these pastries are delicious! What'd you put in them?"

Skipper buried his head in his flippers as the two began talking about their cooking recipes and secret ingredients.

* * *

**As always, I take requests [no slash, though.].**

**Little trivia for you (first one to answer correctly gets a shout out and a virtual cookie!):**

**Who said this and in what episode?**

**"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Robots? Those things slap like real animals!"**


	5. Holiday Drabbles

***gasps* What's this? Two updates in a day? That's right!**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

****[Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor anything related to the show. I only own the plotlines.]****

****Trivia Winner is *drumrolls* _thewriterstory! _The answer was indeed, Skipper from the Hoboken Surprise! Thanks for all of you who participated in it. Be sure to check out the next quote at the end of the chapter!  
****

* * *

**1\. Celebrations**

"Skipper! They're about to drop the ball!"

Skipper mumbled something incomprehensible. "We're almost done, Private. How much longer?"

"A minute."

"Roger that. Over and out."

Skipper placed the radio beside him. "Rico! We've got a minute to finish and get back."

"One more left."

"Let's step to it, then."

Ten seconds before the ball dropped, Skipper and Rico slid in next to their teammates. Private grinned. "You made it!"

"Yup, now watch." Skipper directed the boy's attention to the countdown.

The ball dropped. Firecrackers filled the air like New York had never seen before.

Skipper smiled. "Happy New Year, boys."

**2\. Love in the Air**

"Here's a card for you too, Skipper!" chirped Private.

Skipper glanced at the heart-shaped card. "What's the meaning of this, Private?"

"It's Valentine's Day, sir!"

"And you're giving me this card, why?"

"Because you're my brother! And I love you."

Skipper blanched, eyes widening. "Um…"

Lucky for him, Kowalski came to his rescue. "Love you like a brother," he whispered.

Skipper relaxed. "In that case, I love you too, Private."

The younger grinned. "What are we doing today, sir?"

_Nothing_, Skipper thought. Seeing the youngster's excited face, however, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "We're going for snowcones, Private."

**3\. Green is for Leprechauns!**

"I am not wearing that!" Skipper said. "Green is for leprechauns! Not penguins!"

"But you have to, Skipper!" cried Private, holding out the green armband. "Or you'll get pinched by everyone!"

Kowalski nodded. "It's tradition, sir. Besides, you can think of it as a captain's band."

"Try to make me!"

Kowalski played his trump card, pulling down the periscope. "What do you see, Skipper?

"Ringtail with a new crown. Why?"

"He's not wearing green, Skipper. If you wear this armband, you can pinch him as many times as you want."

Skipper grinned, snatching up the accessory. "Revenge will be sweet!"

**4\. What to Do with Julien**

"Barricade the door!" yelled Skipper, jumping into the HQ covered in pink feathers. "Initiate lockdown!"

His team blinked at him for a moment, completely frozen at the hilarious sight.

"Now!"

Rico moved, turning around and punching the necessary codes for lockdown. The doors and windows were secured in seconds. Skipper let out a breath.

"Sir?" Private snickered, trying in vain to keep his laughter contained.

Skipper shot him a look. "It's April Fools, boys. Ringtail's at it again."

"What about the rest of the zoo animals?" asked Kowalski.

"On April Fools with Julien, it's every man for himself," Skipper replied.

**5\. Colorful Eggs**

"Eggs are secured and hidden, sir," reported Kowalski.

Skipper nodded. "Good work, Kowalski. You know how the children love finding the eggs during Easter."

Private waddled up. "The egg storage is full, sir, as well as the emergency candy storage."

"Well done, boys. Just remember, we'll need to restock the eggs as fast as the children find them. Keep out of sight. Today's going to be a busy day, but you all know what happens at the end."

The three grinned, chorusing, "Snowcones!"

Skipper chuckled. "Let's get to work, boys. Those children outside the gates won't be waiting for long."

**6\. That Day Everyone Looks Forward To**

Rico hopped down the ladder, face in a wide grin. "Summer!"

He grabbed Skipper by the flipper, nearly dragging him topside while ignoring the leader's protests.

Rico merely angled his leader towards the speech. Commissioner McSlade stood at the podium, speaking. "And thus, to celebrate the first day of summer, we give you the nursery wing of the petting zoo."

Kowalski stood next to them finally smiling as well. "You did promise him, Skipper. We'd go at the beginning of summer."

Skipper chuckled. "I did, didn't I? All right, Rico. We're going to the fjords you won't stop asking about."

**7\. Fireworks for the Country**

"Keep an eye out for any miscreants, boys. They love targeting holidays like the 4th of July."

"What are we looking for exactly, Skipper?"

"Anything suspicious, Private. You'll know it when you see it."

"Roger that."

A sudden trumpet drew Private to the edge of the building. He grinned. "Skipper! The parade's starting!" The youngster's excitement was clear.

Skipper laughed quietly to himself. "Enjoy the parade, young Private."

"But what about the—"

"Don't worry about them. Kowalski, Rico, and I can handle it. Go on, soldier. You've earned it."

Private smiled with gratitude. "Thanks, Skipper. Happy 4th of July."

**8\. When Night Falls**

"How do I look, boys?"

Skipper was decked in his uniform. The four had agreed to wear their uniforms for costumes this Halloween. Private grinned. "Great, Skipper."

The leader shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I can't believe you all managed to convince me to wear my uniform. What if my enemies see it?"

Kowalski smiled. "Then they'll think it's just a costume. Don't worry, Skipper."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Let's go, boys."

Rico walked first with a flamethrower slung across his shoulder. The others exchanged looks, but kept silent. Who knows? They might need it later…

**9\. Thanksgiving**

"Kowalski, you got the fish?" Rico grunted.

The scientist panted. "Kinda."

Skipper stood up to help him, Private following his lead. Together, they carried the humungous fish to their stone table. Rico began to cut it up expertly into various dishes of fish including sushi, just plain fish, appetizers, etc.

Private looked on in wonder. "All this for Thanksgiving, Skipper?"

"Well, sure!" the leader replied. "Why not?"

Kowalski raised a brow. "Maybe because it's going to be rather hard trying to top this during Christmas," he implied.

Skipper groaned. "Don't remind me, Kowalski. I thought it was a good deal!"

**10\. Family Reunions**

"Are we inviting Fred again this year, Skipper?"asked Private.

"Fred the squirrel?"

"No, Fred the polar bear!" exclaimed Private. "Nobody ever seems to remember him."

Skipper smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Well, I don't know, Private."

"Please, Skipper?"

"There's no need," Kowalski cut in smoothly. "I've already sent him to the Bronze Zoo."

"What?"

Kowalski held up his flippers. "There's another polar bear there. I figured Fred shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"What if they're enemies?" worried Private.

"It's far from that. In fact, I think you'll be pleased to know that the other polar bear is actually Fred's younger sister."

* * *

****As always, I take requests [no slash, though].****

****Trivia******** Question ******** (Winner gets shoutout! All participants will receive a virtual muffin as well.)****

****Who said this and in what episode?****

****"The mystery beast can smell your fear. So can I... that is your fear, right?"****


	6. Zoo Drabbles

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I updated it, isn't it? Anyway, I wasn't sure if I would be able to update before I left for my flight, but I was! Yay! **

**Oh, and the winner of the trivia is..._Extreme Light 9_! Stay tuned for the next quote at the end of the chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

**1\. ****Same Thing**

_"All right, folks! You've been waiting a long time for this: The New York Behemoths vs. Miami Mayhem! The last time these two teams have collided, we enjoyed a thrilling game where the Behemoths won 27 to 26!"_

Private crossed his arms. "I still don't see why I have to watch."

All four of them were colored up in NY's colors, sitting in front of the TV. "Because," said Skipper. "It's our team! We have to root for them!"

Private frowned, taking a bite of chips. "But, Skipper, I'm British! We don't have American football."

"It's the same concept, Private."

**2\. ****Batter Up**

"All right, Rico! Show them how it's done!" At first base, Skipper was excitedly waving his teammate on.

Rico smirked before throwing his flipper back and sending it flying straight at the batter.

"Strike One!" called out Roger.

"What?" Julien objected, putting down his bat. "This is a monstrosity! As king, I demand you take away that strike!"

Roger rolled his eyes before indicating that Julien pick up the bat once more. "We're already giving you a pretty free rein, Julien."

Rico sent loose another ball.

"Strike two!"

"Aw, come on!" The lemur crossed his arms. "No fair!"

Skipper face-flippered.

**3\. ****Not Yet**

"A few more steps, Burt!" Marlene instructed.

The elephant took a step forward. "Now?" His view was blocked as he was carrying two stacks of hay.

Marlene frowned in thought, indicating for Skipper to come over. "How's that?"

"Seems pretty good to me."

"Why do you need the hay again?"

Skipper actually looked sheepish. "Kowalski managed to convince me it'll be good to keep some on hand in the storage room. I think he just wants it for his experiments."

"I don't!" objected the scientist, poking his head from behind a box. "I just simply think it will be a good addition to the storage room."

"You keep telling yourself that, Kowalski."

**4\. ****I didn't Mean It!**

"Oh, Kowalski. What did you do this time?" Skipper shook his head as he surveyed the mess as well as the angry baboons.

The scientist looked chastened. "Sorry, Darla. I didn't mean it!"

"You'd better not have! And I expect this place to be fixed in a day!"

Kowalski bit his tongue. "I don't know. Do you think we can fix it that soon, Skipper?"

The penguin leader examined the damage. "I think it should take a week, at least."

Darla glared. "You had better fix it, or you're going to face some real troubles."

"We'll fix it by today."

**5\. ****Fly**

"This isn't going to work, your majesty," stated Maurice. Nevertheless, he attached the makeshift wings on his king's arms.

"Of course it will work, Maurice," exclaimed Julien. "Don't be silly. All your king's designs always work!"

"Sure." Maurice's mind flashed to the numerous failed attempts. "Whatever you say."

"Yes! That's the spirit, Maurice! Whatever the kind says, goes."

"I question nothing!" stated Mort, handing Maurice yet another 'wing'.

"Now, I will fly!" Julien kicked off with his roller skates. He remained suspended in the air for a second – the result of his rapid flapping – before crashing on to the floor.

**6\. ****Absolute Zero**

"I've done it!" Kowalski ran out at top speed, nearly crashing into Burt. "I've created an device to obtain absolute zero, and therefore stopping your movement!"

"Well, hurry up!" replied Skipper, running around the room so fast he was nearly creating a tornado. His speed was the result of yet another of Kowalski's inventions.

"His heartrate is rising!" informed Marlene, staring at the monitor.

The zoo animals watched as Kowalski aimed the weapon and fired.

Silence issued for a moment before Private stepped up to examine the leader. He turned to Kowalski – anguish on his face. "Kowalski! You froze him!"

**7\. ****Shocked**

"No, Julien, don't—"

Too late. The lemur had touched Kowalski's electrical invention. The lemurs and penguins could only watch helplessly as Julien jerked for a moment before slumping onto the floor.

"King Julien!"

Skipper shook his head as Maurice and Mort hurried over to Julien's side. "Kowalski, get that device of yours out again. I've a feeling we're going to need it."

After all, this wasn't the first time it had happened.

Private stared worriedly. "Skipper? Is he going to be all right?"

Skipper shrugged. "Don't know. No need to worry, though. We can never get rid of him."

**8\. ****Voices**

_"Why? Why? WHY?"_

Roy jerked awake at the spooky wailing. "W-who's there?"

_"Why?" _the voice continued. _"Why?"_

"S-show yourself! N-now!"

Silence, save creepy murmurings.

_"Why?"_

The voice sounded too close. Terrified, Roy backed a few steps before turning tail, seeking comfort from his friend Burt.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that, Maurice? He really believed it!" Julien was nearly bent double with laughter. After a while, however, he frowned. "Maurice? Where did you go?"

Nothing.

"M-Maurice?"

"_Julien."_

"Gahh!" Julien screamed as a figure appeared right next to him.

Skipper smirked, removing his mask. "And that's how you scare a scarer, folks."

**9\. ****The Dancing World**

"What in the world is going on here?"

"Julien and Rico are competing, Skipper. They found this smashing dancing game," said Private.

Sure enough, the penguin and the lemur were rapidly moving their feet to the beat. As they watched, Rico missed a step, and the automated voice declared Julien winner.

Skipper raised a brow at the forlorn look on the penguin's face. "Why all the commotion? It looks easy enough."

"Looks, Skipper, looks," Marlene smiled, using his own words against him. "It's not the threat you see with your eyes. It's the one you feel, on the dance floor."

**10\. ****Babysitting**

"No, Ramona! Don't touch the—"

Too late. Kowalski's device exploded as the duckling pressed the button.

"NOOOO!" the scientist wailed, dropping to his knees.

Ramona giggled as she high-fived her brothers. "Mission accomplished."

Skipper looked on proudly. "We'll make soldiers out of them yet!"

"Skipper!" scolded Private. "They're just kids!"

"So?"

Private face-flippered. Behind him, Rico happily juggled Samuel along with a few smoke bombs – thankfully just empty shells. The young penguin sat on the floor, cradling his head in his hands as he looked at the chaos unfolding around the room. "Mother Duck is going to kill me."

* * *

**Remember to R &amp; R!**

**Trivia (Who said this, and in what episode?**

_"Now, Marlene. I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll be able to come up with a plan. And that plan is, we need Skipper!"_

**I'll give y'all a hint. It's not Marlene or Skipper. ;)**


	7. Childhood Drabbles

**Hello again! It's me with another update! :D**

**The winner of the trivia is... _Treemist1022_! Congratulations to all who participated, and stay tuned to the next one at the end of the chapter!**

**This series of drabbles is from when the boys were children, or should I say penguin chicks. It doesn't follow the Penguins of Madagascar Movies or the show that much. Also, let's all pretend that the other penguins are just like people. And, note of warning: Some of the drabbles might be a little OOC. Kay? XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**1\. Volleyball**

"Skipper! Look at this!" Private yelled, rolling a colorful striped ball in front of him.

Skipper narrowed his eyes at the ball "Kowalski, analysis."

"It appears to be…. A volleyball."

Rico nodded. "But what is it doing in Antarctica?"

Kowalski shrugged. "Don't look at me."

At that moment, Private lifted the ball for a second before dropping it. Skipper smiled at the penguin before turning to Kowalski. "Hey, Kowalski? How do you feel about a run to your father's lab for a shrink ray? I'm up for a game of volleyball. You?"

Kowalski smiled. "I like the way you think."

**2\. Swimming Lessons**

"Come on, Kowalski! Jump!"

"The probabilities of me drowning are incredibly high, and—Gahh!" The poor penguin was dragged into the water. He resurfaced, glaring. "_What _was that for? I could've gotten killed, or—"

Skipper smirked, pointing. "You're swimming, Kowalski. I told you it would come naturally."

Kowalski looked down before smiling. "Har har. Very funny."

Grinning, Rico splashed him before ducking down and swimming away, Kowalski right on his heels.

On the shore, Private watched the three with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for his waterproof feathers to grow so that he could join them.

**3\. Snowball Fight**

Rico slid along the ice, searching for his friends. Where were they? Then, he was knocked over backwards. Rico wiped the snow away, grinning. Oh, so it was a snowball fight, eh?

Skipper praised Private. "Great job, soldier!"

Then, Private was hit with a snowball. Skipper smirked, gathering snow up into a ball. "You're in for it this time, Kowalski!"

"Not if I get you first!" the penguin countered, throwing a snowball.

Skipper managed to dodge the projectile, sending one in return to Kowalski before a snowball struck his face. He laughed. "You're all going to get it this time!"

**4\. Fishing for….**

"Get it, Rico!" yelled Skipper, nearly jumping in excitement. "Don't let that slippery eel get away from you!"

"Technically," began Kowalski. "It's an Antarctic Toothfish. _Not_ an eel."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Private was alongside the two, peering into the water hoping to get a glimpse of Rico. "How do you know what he's doing?"

"By the shadows," answered Skipper.

At that moment, Rico spun out of the water onto the shore. He presented his catch with a grin. "Ta da!"

Private blinked. "But it's an icicle!"

Skipper howled with laughter. "That old eel got you again, Rico!"

**5\. That Evil Thing They Call: School**

"I don't see why we have to go to school," complained Skipper. "We didn't before!"

"Well, that's because there wasn't one until now," replied Kowalski. "I can't wait for it."

Skipper murmured something under his breath.

"What is it like?" asked Private.

Skipper's face brightened. "It's an evil thing where adults make children go to when they're bad. The so-called teachers there are monsters, and—"

Rico stood in Private's view, adding soundless scenes to the explanation.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and face-flippered. "It's just a place where you learn things, Private."

"You take the fun out of everything, Kowalski."

**6\. The Scientist and the Lab**

"Past me that blue beaker!" Kowalski exclaimed, pouring chemicals into the mixture.

Rico did as he was told, with Skipper placing random items into the bubbling potion. The teacher was too busy in trying to mop up a spill to stop them. Private propped himself onto the table. "What's this going to do?"

"Ka boom!" Rico mimed explosions.

"Oh! And when will it—"

**BOOM!**

The four stumbled out with the rest of their class, face blackened and smiles on their faces. They high-fived each other until a cough broke their celebration. The teacher frowned at them. "Principal's office, now."

**7\. Racing Down Hill**

Private stood beside Kowalski, eyes narrowed against the bright sun. Kowalski held up two flags. "Ready!" he yelled. "Set! Go!"

Skipper and Rico launched off, quickly sliding to the bottom while using their flippers to propel them even further. "I'm going to be you, Rico!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Rico slid up an ice ramp, putting himself a foot ahead of Skipper. Frowning, Skipper found another ramp, propelling himself onto it. "I'm flying!"

Both Kowalski and Private stared diligently as Rico and Skipper crossed the finish line. "It's a tie!" they proclaimed.

"What?" Skipper frowned. "A tie? Rematch!"

**8\. Dares**

"Well, I dare you to jump of this cliff!" shouted Skipper.

"I dared you first!" objected Rico.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Private glanced at Kowalski. "Do they often go on like this?"

"All the time. You wouldn't believe the pointless things they argue about."

"When do they stop?"

"Oh, sometimes not until the next day. Others, within five minutes."

"What about this time?"

Kowalski grinned. "This situation is easy. You see, all you have to do is—" He sneaked up on the arguing chicks before pushing them off the cliff. "This."

Private gasped.

"Don't worry. They've done this before."

**9\. Let Me Guess… It's Me**

"We'll need a distraction," began Skipper.

"Something that'll buy us enough time to plant the stink-bomb," finished Kowalski. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Ka boom?" offered Rico.

Skipper shook his head. "Uh… something less drastic."

The three turned to look at Private, who was poking the ice with a foot. Startled he looked up before frowning. "Let me guess: This distraction is me, isn't it?"

Rico pushed him in the general direction of the teachers as Skipper smiled. "We just need a few minutes, Private."

Rolling his eyes, Private waddled away. "This is going to fail miserably," he murmured.

**10\. Told You So**

"Told you," said Skipper as they were sitting in detention. "It would never work."

Kowalski gaped at him. "Excuse me? As I recall it was you who convinced me to do this!"

Skipper caught a sight of Rico outside. "Don't worry. Back-up has arrived."

"Rico and Private?"

"Yup."

"It'll fail."

At that moment, the door opened to reveal the other two penguins. Rico shook his head sadly. "No go."

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "How did you know?"

"It's snowing. The school's warm. The floors have a tendency of making footsteps squeak when it's wet. Plus, the teachers were expecting them."

* * *

**Tell me in a review or PM what you thought of this chapter!**

**Trivia (Who said this and in what episode?)**

_"So, the bus is haunted, and you want me to fight it. A bus?"_

**That's all for today! Bye!**


	8. Mission Drabbles

**I know this is a little late, and I'm sorry... school's been busy.**

**The winner of the trivia is... _thewriterstory!_ Congrats to everyone who participated, and stay tuned for the next one at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**1\. Stickers**

The penguins were playing cards when Julien fell through the hatch. "Get it off me!"

The lemur was covered with stickers. Skipper pried a sticker off. "Oh. This shouldn't take too long."

Five minutes later found them with stickers stuck on them. Kowalski desperately tried to shake one off. "These stickers are unnatural!" He froze – his voice dropping. "Maybe they're leeches sent to suck our brains out!"

Of course, it added fuel to the panic.

Seconds later, the door creaked open, revealing Marlene. "Hey, guys—"

She caught sight of them and backed out. "I'll just come back another time…."

**2\. Social Media**

**IamDaKing: **Helo? Scieny penqun r u there?

Kowalski looked at his phone as it pinged, reading the message. He winced.

"What is it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski showed him the message. "Two words: Julien and Spelling."

Skipper frowned. "For goodness's sakes. That lemur has more mistakes than ants holding a pencil." He grabbed the phone from his lieutenant. "Let's see how he likes some of his own medicine."

**RespectScience: **Of corse I'm there Julen. Where do u tink I whent?

A few seconds later came the answer:

**IamDaKing: **Eh, I am havng a litle touble reding yur massage. 2 many typos?

**3\. Otter Trouble**

Kowalski stood at the edge of Marlene's pond. "Your water seems to be less than usual," he noted.

"Tell me something new," she shot back.

Kowalski continued walking at the edge. "And it seems to be coming from this." He pulled back a bush to reveal a clogged pipe.

Marlene blinked. "Can you fix it?"

Skipper smirked. "Easily. Rico?"

Rico immediately hacked up a lit stick of dynamite into the pipe. Marlene frowned. "Isn't it going to break the pi—"

She was cut off by a stream of water burst out from the exploded pipe, engulfing all of them.

**4\. Stuck in the Bell**

"Sir, Julien is stuck in the bell tower again."

Skipper face-flippered. "That's the fifth time this month! Are you certain the Blue Hen isn't at it again?"

"89.5 percent sure."

"Those odds will do."

"Hello? Are you to be saving me now?" Julien's voice sounded strange through the bell.

"Nah," came Skipper's reply. "I think we'll let you sweat a little, so that you won't do it again."

"What? I demand to be let out now!"

As Skipper chuckled, Kowalski pulled him aside. "How long are we leaving him in there?"

"Five minutes. It'll seem like a lifetime to him."

**5\. Roger that, Roger**

"There's a weird sound coming during night," explained Roger.

"Another one?" asked Skipper rhetorically.

Private smiled up at the kind-hearted alligator. "Do you know where this sound is coming from, Roger?"

The gator nodded, pointing into the dark tunnel. Skipper smirked. "All right, boys. Looks like we're due for some investigation."

Ten minutes later….

Startled, Roger snapped his head up at the screaming. "Guys?"

Seconds later, the four penguins slid out of the tunnel at top speed, their face pale – as if they had seen a ghost. Roger glanced behind them in fear before bounding after them. "Wait for me!"

**6\. Pink, Blue, and Purple**

"And the thief keeps stealing my fish!" Pinky concluded. "I get nothing except bones!"

Kowalski jotted the last of his notes down. "Have you ever seen this thief?"

"Well, no. He or she usually comes out during the night."

"No worries, my pink feathered friend," said Skipper. "We'll keep watch for you."

That night…..

Private yawned. "Skipper, we've been here for hours! When's the thief coming?"

Skipper sleepily blinked his eyes. "Well, sometimes they don't come at—"

Private was already asleep. Skipper tried to keep his eyes open before succumbing to sleep himself.

Hours later….

"My fish! They're gone!"

**7\. Dance till You Drop**

"What did you do to make Darla angry _this _time?" cried Maurice.

"I do not know," Julien replied, slumping on the ground. "But she took away my groove again."

"Darla!" they heard Skipper cry. "Stop it!"

Both lemurs got up to peek at the scene. The penguin had been struck by the groove again – dancing around as he tried to glare at the baboons. Darla shrugged. "I can't take the groove away. That was the last of my jars."

"Then get a new one!"

"The next shipment is next week!"

Skipper caught sight of the lemurs at the wall. "RINGTAIL!"

**8\. Two, One, Two**

"Why did we let him start the race again?" asked Skipper.

"Despite how he looks," explained Kowalski. "He can be very persuasive."

Skipper hollered at the lemur. "Get to it, Ringtail!"

Julien stopped dancing, taking his place. He picked up the flag. "Are you ready?"

"We've been ready for ten minutes!"

"Yeesh. I was just asking."

"Just hurry up!"

"In three! One."

Skipper got ready to propel himself forward.

"Two."

Everybody held their breaths.

"One."

Skipper and his boys launched themselves forward a few feet before skidding to a stop. "What the—" Skipper glared. "Ringtail! What happened to three?"

**9\. Happy Un-Birthday**

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Marlene, carrying a cake into the penguin's HQ.

Skipper blinked. "Marlene, it's no one's birthday today."

"What?" she furrowed her brows, confused. "Then why did Julien—"

The lemurs threw open the door and played some birthday music. "It's time to party!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who told you we had a birthday?"

"No one!" replied Julien. "It's not a happy _birth_day. It's a happy _un_-birthday!"

Marlene glared at him. "So I made this cake for nothing?"

"Of course not, otter lady. It's for the happy un-birthday party!"

"For the last time, there is no birthday!"

**10\. Out of Sight**

"Sneaking exercise number 51," whispered Skipper. "Moving like the wind."

"Is it really necessary to do this in the bushes?" asked Private, shuffling his feet.

"Yes. I'm going to show you how to move with the bushes, to – in the dark – nearly become invisible."

He had barely taken a step before he fell – a loud noise creating vibrations throughout the ground. Growling, he clenched his flippers. "Ringtail."

Kowalski waddled to his side. "Sir, if we were going to sneak up on the lemurs, wouldn't this be easier?"

"Yes," Skipper admitted grudgingly. "But it defeats the whole point of the exercise!"

* * *

**Trivia**

**"Never say never. Unless you're saying never. To say never..."**


	9. Unnamed Drabbles

**Hey, peeps. It's me again with another drabble chapter. I updated at the right time this time. ;D**

**Anywho, in case there's some questions on the trivia, here are the rules.**

**[Rule 1: You have to answer the trivia COMPLETELY and rightly to win.**

**Rule 2: You have to be the first person to answer like Rule 1 states.**

**Rule 3: PMs and reviews both work. If you already posted a review, but then remembered the trivia answer, PMs work.**

**Rule 4: I'm not a strict rule person, and I will accept answers that are close enough to the real one. After all, it can be hard remembering all the names. :D]**

**I think that's the main rules, so let's move on. The winner of the trivia is... _Extreme Light 9_! Congrats and a thank you to everyone who participated. Stay tuned for more at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**1\. So….Anybody Want to Explain?**

"Kowalski?"

"Yes, Skipper?"

"Would you like to explain?"

Kowalski cringed. "Not really."

"Kowalski…"

"But it would appear that….. we turned Private into a giant."

Private sat down on the floe, and dipped his feet into the water. "At least it's not _that_ bad. I'm only the size of a human."

"Yes, but—" Skipper shook his head. "When is the antidote ready?"

"Um… it could take anywhere from a few hours to a week."

"A week?! Where are we going to hide him?!"

"In the HQ?"

"You and I both know that's not going to work."

"I'll think of something."

**2\. Nobody Move**

"Stop!" yelled Kowalski, eyes wide with terror. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We didn't think you would need it," explained Skipper. "Besides, it's not like it's broken or anything."

"Do you know what you're tampering with?" Kowalski grabbed the beaker out of Private's flippers.

"Not really…. No."

Kowalski sighed. "This, is not a toy. In fact, it is anything _but _a toy. No, this, my friends, is an experimental _bomb_ _mixture_."

"It's pretty much the same as a lit bomb, right?"

Kowalski's eye twitched. "Yeah, except for the fact that IT HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BLOW THE CITY UP!"

**3\. NOBODY TOUCH ANYTHING!**

"Now, boys. This exercise requires ingenuity and a good amount of skill. One wrong move will blow us all sky-high."

Private looked around nervously. "But was it really necessary to place active mines all around us?"

Silence before a "Yes" from Skipper and a "No" from Kowalski.

Skipper raised a brow. "Are you questioning my authority _again_, Kowalski?"

"N-no, sir."

"See that you don't."

Rico frowned at the trap they were in, looking up at the ceiling for some handholds. There were none. Doubting Skipper's threat that the mines were live, he tentatively placed lifted a webbed foot.

"Freeze, Rico!"

**4\. Kowalski and his 'Boys'**

"Don't touch that! Or that! No! Leave that alone! Put that down!" Kowalski ran throughout the room. "Skipper! Don't you dare."

BOOM!

Kowalski sighed, rounding up all the penguins and placing them into a crib. "Now, you three stay here until I figure out how to reverse the effects and return you to your proper age."

At this, a baby Rico spat out a fish. Kowalski blinked. "Yeah."

Julien jumped down through the hatch. "Haha! More Peteys!"

"Julien, how did you even—" Kowalski shook his head. "Never mind."

"They're so cute!" Julien was hugging Private.

"Out!"

"But—"

"Now!"

**5\. Why Are We Hacking into the Pentagon?**

Private tapped his flippers together. "Skipper?"

"Yes, Private?" Skipper looked up.

"Is this…legal?"

"Of course not!" The leader smirked. "This will definitely end us in jail if we're caught."

"Then why are we doing it?" Private frowned.

"Doing what?"

"Hacking into the Pentagon." Skipper watched Kowalski furiously type on Alice's computer.

"Oh, the humans took some classified blueprints from us."

"Us as in Kowalski?"

"No, as in the agency."

"Oh." Private nodded. "I see."

Silence….

"Skipper?" Private sat on the floor.

"What is it, Private?"

"Can we get snow cones later?"

Skipper thought a while before shrugging. "Sure. Why not?"

**6\. Presidential Recon**

"Penguin One in position." Skipper ducked behind a pillar.

Kowalski settled himself onto the branch. "Penguin Two in position."

"Penguin Three in position." Rico peeked out of the entrance of the tunnel.

Private popped his head out of the bush. "Penguin Four in position."

"Penguin Four to Penguin One, why are we spying on the president, sir?"

"Because, we don't know when trouble will strike."

"Then why don't we do this every day?"

The leader paused, thinking. "….. it's our turn today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kowalski snorted. "Penguin Two to Penguin Four. It's just because we don't have anything to do."

**7\. Man the Fort!**

"Skipper, there's going to be a blizzard coming soon."

"We've known about this for days, Kowalski. Are all our supplies stocked?"

Private nodded. "Yes. I checked this morning."

Kowalski grinned, checking the screen once more. "Blizzard is here, Skipper."

The screen went dark – its signal jammed. The hatch jiggled and clanged. Skipper frowned. "Rico, initiate lockdown."

The penguin hit the button on the wall – their hatch tightly sealing shut.

Private beamed. "Does this mean we're having a movie fest?"

"You know the deal, Private."

"Yay!" the young penguin ran to fetch the movies.

Skipper smirked. "Go dim the lights, Kowalski."

**8\. Sugar High**

"No, Rico! Don't you dare!"

Rico promptly emptied the bag of sugary delights. The other penguins stared at the empty bag. "How did he even get a bag of Marshmallow Meow Meows anyway?" asked Private.

Skipper shrugged. "Who knows? I'm more concerned about the sugar rush that will happen. Remember last time?"

Both Kowalski and Private shuddered. Skipper turned to Kowalski. "What's the ETA for the sugar rush?"

"About—"

Rico began shaking in an unnatural way, his beak turned up in a crazy grin almost like the time he had gone out of control over explosions. Kowalski gulped. "Now."

**9\. Do Not Enter**

"Do you not see the sign? It says DO NOT ENTER!" yelled Marlene.

"Eh, potato, tomato," answered Julien. "Enter, Don't Enter. Same thing."

"It's _not _the same thing. In fact, there's nothing similar about them at all."

"But I still demand to be let in!"

"Well you can't because—"

The door creaked open, and the penguins marched out. "He can come in now, Marlene." Skipper smirked.

Gleefully, Julien bounded into the room. Within seconds, a spring was heard as well as Julien's cry. Marlene raised a brow before shaking her head. "You know what? I don't even wanna know."

**10\. Dear Uncle Nigel…. [I ran out of ideas…]**

Private lay stomach-down, a pencil in his hand and a paper in front of him.

_Dear Uncle Nigel,_

_I haven't written to you in a while. Sorry about that. We have all been busy. First there was Fred stuck in his tree after a lightning strike, then some of the villains attacked, and, well, the others are classified, apparently._

_(I don't understand what's so classified about Skipper's fish stew landing in the lemurs' habitat and being the source of complaining for weeks. Don't tell Skipper I told you this.)_

_Skipper's calling now. I guess that's bye for now._

_Love,_

_Private_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Hope you liked it! :)**

**Trivia**** (Name the speaker and the episode)**

_"Yeah, you're here. At the Bronx Zoo! That's the Central Park Zoo!"_

**Have a great day/night!**


	10. Everyday Drabbles 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update! However, since I'm on holiday now, they'll probably be more to come unless something pops up. So... enjoy!**

**Also, the trivia winner is... _Treemist_****_1022_! Great job! Thanks to everyone who participated, and don't forget to check out the next one below!**

* * *

**91\. Internet**

"Eh…. What are you doing?" Skipper stood in front of Kowalski.

"Proving the internet wrong." The scientist typed in more things to the computer before banging the table. "No!"

"Um…. You do know that the internet is not a person." Skipper moved so that he could see the screen.

"Yes. Your point?" Kowalski glanced at the paper beside him before backspacing and typing again.

"Never mind." Skipper shook his head, pulling up a seat beside Kowalski. Silence filled the room before Skipper pointed to the search box. "Try searching 'Defcon Red'. I want to see what they have on it."

**92\. Pictionary Fiascos**

"So…..," began Skipper, tapping the ground with a webbed foot.

"Yes?" questioned Kowalski with a frown.

Skipper glanced at him before looking down at the object in his flippers. "What in the world are we doing again?"

"It's a describing game," Private explained once more, exasperated. "You pick a card with a picture on it, then describe it while we try to guess."

"Oh! So that's what we're supposed to do with this, huh?" Kowalski held up his decorated card with an apologetic expression. "I thought we were supposed to make a sentence with it or something."

Sighing, Private face-palmed.

**93\. Calming Exercises**

"I fail to see the point of this exercise," Skipper commented, glaring at the paper in front of him on the table. "It has absolutely no benefits."

"That's actually not true," Kowalski objected, squiggling something that looked suspiciously a lot like a crazy machine. "Research has shown that drawing does help one calm their minds. Besides, Rico and Private both like it. Why can't you?"

"Did I ask you?" Skipper shot back.

"…..No….." Kowalski replied slowly.

"Exactly."

Skipper threw his crayon on the table. "Oh, this is driving me insane. I'm off to play cards if anyone wants to join."

**94\. Statistical Probabilities**

"Kowalski, this isn't going to work," Private said.

"I agree the odds aren't in our favor…." Kowalski admitted. "But they do seem to work for Rico and Skipper."

"Yeah, but Rico will always be all for this sort of thing!" Private objected. "And you know Skipper will never pass out a chance to try this out."

"True."

"Come and help us push this thing into the training room!" Skipper yelled at them.

"On the other hand," began Kowalski. "The statistics of that catapult falling through the floor are incredibly high."

The second those words left his beak, the floor caved.

**95\. Extinct Creatures Are Extinct for a Reason**

"What in the world could have possibly possessed you to do this?" Skipper shouted as the team speeded across the outskirts of Manhattan.

Luckily, they were in the countryside, and no human was there to witness the 40-foot tall T-Rex chase after the small pink car. Skipper turned a sharp left and narrowly avoided the jaws of the supposed-to-be extinct animal.

"Jurassic World," Kowalski replied sheepishly. "Well, it was more like the Jurassic Park movies."

"You'd think people would learn," mumbled Private crossly, who had nightmares long after their Jurassic marathon. "But nooooo… everyone still wants to take the risk."

**96\. Anagrams**

"You all want to make anagrams out of our names?" Ramona suggested as the ducklings looked outside at the storming weather, horrified at the bad turn of events.

"It's the one where you make a word with each letter, right?" Bradley said. "Let's see, B is for best at everything. R is radiant. A is awesome. D is…."

"Dummy," snickered Samuel.

"No!" Ramona corrected. "It's when you rearrange letters of your name to make another word."

"What can you make with Eggy?" their youngest brother asked.

"Uh…" Ramona thought for a while. "Yegg?"

Eggy shot her a deadpan look. "See?"

**97\. The Clock Strikes…**

"Darn it! How did Ringtail get in here anyway?"

"I'm wondering how he managed to have the patience to bring all these clocks in," Kowalski mumbled.

Private had his flippers over his ears in an attempt to block out all the ringing from the alarm clocks that had been going off for quite a while now. "This must have taken lots of work."

Skipper glared at all the clocks. "Kowalski, options."

However, Rico coughed up a hammer instead, smashing and destroying a clock. Skipper perked up, turning to the penguin. "I want hammers for everyone. Commence Operation: Strike the Clock."

**98\. Fall Experimentations**

Marlene always felt that there was something calming about watching the leaves fall during autumn. Unfortunately for her, her peace and quiet was interrupted by zaps and laughter. Curious, she located the noise, spotting the penguins just as they jumped into a large pile of leaves. "What are you all doing?"

Private brushed off a leaf from his head. "We're testing Kowalski's invention."

Kowalski smirked. "Allow me to show you."

The penguins backed away, and Kowalski zapped it with his machine. The scattered leafs swirled around before grouping together in a nice pile. Marlene smiled. "That's a pretty cool invention."

**99\. Making the Same Mistake Twice**

"Guys! You've got to help us!" panted Maurice. "King Julien is gone!"

"Well, good riddance, I say," Skipper stated.

"Skipper!" Private objected. "We've got to help them!"

"Fine!" Skipper agreed. "We'll scout the zoo. Meet at the front gate in an hour."

An hour later and there was still no sign of the lemur. Skipper massaged his temples. "Where can a lemur go?"

Private turned to the vending machine behind them, spotting Julien banging on the glass. "Found him!"

Skipper stared at the mammal incredulously. "How did he manage to end up in there?"

"There are ways," Private answered sheepishly.

**100\. Caffeine**

"Stay clear of Skipper's way," whispered Kowalski to Private and Rico. "We ran out of coffee today, and he isn't happy about it."

Private winced. "Why don't we take a snack run for some more?"

Kowalski shook his head. "He won't authorize one."

Rico eyed the scientist before stating. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Kowalski nodded. "Oh, yes. It's actually quite simple. One of us stalls Skipper during recon while the rest slip into a store."

"Who's stalling?" asked Private.

No one volunteered, cringing at the thought of handling a caffeine-deprived Skipper. At last, Kowalski sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

* * *

**Hoped everyone enjoyed it!**

**Trivia**** (Name the speaker and episode)**

_"Oh, for pity's sake! If the cones are going to move by themselves, why do I measure?!"_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
